The Year of Change
by pheonix5285
Summary: Harry enters his seventh year expecting peace but instead ends up having to deal with falling in love, solving a family mystery, and passing his NEWTs. What’s a seventeen year old to do?


The Year of Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling. Alia Phoenix is all mine though. The situations are fictional and no animals or people were hurt in the writing of this story.

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Rating: R

Summary: Harry enters his seventh year expecting peace but instead ends up having to deal with falling in love, solving a family mystery, and passing his NEWTs. What's a seventeen year old to do?

* * *

Chapter 1

It was the start of Harry's seventh year, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it looked like it would be the best of all his seven years at the school. This was for two very important reasons, the first being that he had defeated Lord Voldemort the year previous and the second that he would never have to return to his relative's house again. His relatives the Dursleys were his only living relatives but yet they despised his existence and had made his life a living hell since he had ended up on their doorstep at the age of 1.

Little did Harry know that not only would this be his best year ever it would also be his most complicated. During this year he would learn secrets about himself and those around him that he had never known before. He would find love so true it was painful and that was just the beginning.

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry's summer had been an easy one compared to all the others that had come before. His relatives seem to feel the ignorance and avoidance were the best policy when it came to their nephew. Harry was just happy to have a calm summer and looked forward to his last year at Hogwarts when he would graduate and finally be able to decide what he would do in life.

Today was actually September 1st and he was at King's Cross Station waiting to meet up with his friends Hermione and Ron so they could board the Hogwarts Express and start the Seventh year.

"Harry Harry!" Harry Potter turned around to see a head of bushy hear and a matchstick heading towards him. Te bushy haired person was none other then his muggleborn friend Hermione Granger and the matchstick was his fiery friend Ronald Weasley. All three had been friends since first year when they had a grand adventure involving three-headed dogs, evil possessed teachers, trolls, and magical stones but that is another story.

"Oh Harry it's so good to see you again."

This was said by Hermione as she tried to crush the life out of him with a bear hug. "Same here, mate." And Ron followed in his girlfriends footsteps with another bear hug. "It's good to see the two of you as well. But we'd better hurry if we want to grab a good compartment on the train." All this was said as Harry tried to straighten himself back out.

So the three friends moved onto the trains not even seeing the glare that they were receiving from one Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had been the trio's archrival since first and as things were it didn't look they were going to change anytime soon but fate always did have a sick sense of humor and only she knows what truly lies ahead for the characters involved.

* * *

Chapter 3

In a compartment near the back of the train a group of seventh years were sitting and discussing what they did over the summer. Among these were Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy. "Hey Drak, how was your summer?" asks Blaise.

"Oh the usual father worked while mother organized all kinds of socials and I just laid back and relaxed."

"I wish I could have just relaxed but Mother had me help her organize all the social events for the summer so that I could get practice for when I am married." This came from Pansy and was second by Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle just stayed quiet for everyone's sake.

"So Dracie have you decided what you are going to do after school?"

"Actually Pansy I was thinking of doing something in the Ministry of Magic." Before the friends could get into more discussion there was a knock on their compartment door.

"Malfoy, it's your turn to rounds." There standing at the door was none other than Hermione Granger the Head Girl.

"Fine mudblood don't get your knickers in a twist. Well I will talk to you guys in a little bit."

"Oh Dracie can I go patrolling with you? There is something I want to ask you."

"Sure let's get going." And with that Head Boy Draco Malfoy and Prefect Pansy Parkinson pushed past Hermione to do their rounds of the train.

Hermione got back the Gryffindor seventh year compartment in a huff. In the compartment were Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, and Lavender Brown.

"What's the matter 'mione?" This was from the concerned boyfriend, of a year, Ron Weasley.

"I just can't believe that the Headmaster chose Draco Malfoy to be Head Boy."

"Yeah I know what you mean 'mione. Malfoy's awful and is only going to end up abusing the power he has. I wouldn't worry to much he'll probably screw up and lose the position in no time."

"I don't know Seamus. Malfoy is many things but he isn't stupid. I doubt he's going to go on a Gryffindor deducting points spree when he knows that will only lose him the power he's gained."

"You can't be serious Harry. The ferret is going to be totally biased. Our only saving grace is that 'mione is Head Girl so she can go toe to toe with him."

"Ron I think your blowing things out of proportion. But you know what it doesn't matter because absolutely nothing is going to ruin this year for me. Voldemort is dead and his followers are being rounded up as we speak. Yes this is going to be a fun and peaceful year for me. And that's why I have decided that I am not going to let Malfoy get to me. From now on as far as I care Malfoy doesn't exist."

"You can't be serious, mate."

"That's wonderful Harry. Personally I think you should follow Harry's example Ron. That's a very responsible attitude and just think since you won't be spending all that time and energy on Malfoy you be able to concentrate more on your studies."

"'Mione you can't be serious."

"Ronald Weasley your studies are a very serious matter and maybe if you put more time into that then..."

At this point Harry tuned everybody out and just decided to sit back, relax, and enjoy the view. He'd heard the same lecture many times before and swore he knew it by heart. It was these little things in life that Harry treasured the most after the war and he intended to just take it all in. Yes this year was definitely looking bright.


End file.
